Jackson
Jackson History Jackson is a guitar manufacturer originally owned and operated by Grover Jackson, a partner of Wayne Charvel of Charvel Guitar Repair. It is probably best-known for its "Rhoads" V model guitar, originally designed and used by guitarist Randy Rhoads. This model inspired Grover to start the Jackson guitar company. Wayne Charvel sold his interest in the Charvel name to Grover Jackson November 10,1978. The shop was located in San Dimas, California and manufactured guitars in this location from 1979 to 1986, when the Company merged with IMC (International Music Corporation) a Texas based importer of musical instruments. Recently, rights to the Charvel name and permission to manufacture Charvel guitars was granted to the Fender Guitar Company. Fender is now manufacturing guitars that are almost exactly like the original San Dimas Charvels, save for a few details. In some cases the guitars are even being built from NOS Charvel parts. Jackson Guitars has become most famous for its slender and elegant models, often with an aggressive look popular with harder rock and metal music and are known for their fast playing necks. This made them particuarly popular among extreme metal guitarists in the 80's and early 90's. Almost all Jackson (and many Charvel) guitars share the typical pointed, roughly triangular headstock, which is simply a Gibson Explorer style headstock modified to avoid lawsuits. Charvel/Jackson was the target of many copyright lawsuits from Gibson and Fender which led to using the modified Explorer headstock. This also ended using Stratocaster styled headstocks for Charvel guitars. Various models, however (especially a good number of Dinkys) do have a reversed headstock with the tip pointing upwards. Jackson players Player /'Band'/ Website Bobby Hamilton Chambered www.myspace.com/chambered Andreas Klimmt No God Innocent www.nogodinnocent.com Angus Clark Trans Siberian Orchestra www.trans-siberian.com Annah Moore Ignitor www.ignitor.org Anthony DeJesus Autumn's End www.autumnsend.com Archaon 1349 * www.legion1349.com Ashmedi Melechesh www.melechesh.com Austin Dickinson The Oath www.myspace.com/theoath454 Ben Moody The Ben Moody Project www.benmoody.com Bobby Hamilton The Day We Confess www.myspace.com/thedayweconfess Britt Lightning Jaded www.jadedrockers.com Chris Beattie Hatebreed www.hatebreed.com Chris Caffery Savatage www.savatage.com Chris Cannella Autumn's End www.autumnsend.com Chris Elsten Autumn's End www.autumnsend.com Christian Andreu Gojira gojira-music.com Christian Olde Fear Factory www.fearfactory.com David Pearson Blissed www.blissed.biz David Wilde Outkast www.outkast.net Derrick Green Sepultura www.sepultura.com.br Donnie Mathis Outkast www.outkast.net DR FL3TCH Needleye www.needleye.net Dre Outkast www.outkast.net Duane Jones Swirl/770 www.myspace.com/swirl Early Mike Early Man www.earlymanarmy.com Ed Fuhrman Hades www.hadesusa.com Frank Aresti Fates Warning www.fateswarning.com Geoff 'free' Breen Blissed www.blissed.biz George Mihalovich Aftershok www.aftershok.com Glenn Rogers Hirax www.hirax.org Hamish My Dying Bride www.mydyingbride.org Hanny Mohammed Black Majesty www.blackmajesty.com Harlan Von Helthor Astriaal www.elementalist.net/astriaal/ James Root Slipknot / Stone Sour www.slipknot1.com Jeff Miller Blissed www.blissed.biz Jimmy Bower Down / Eyehategod www.down-nola.com www.eyehategod.com Joe Konczal Time Lord www.myspace.com/timelordband Joey Turner A Dozen Furies www.adozenfuries.com John Campbell Lamb of God www.lamb-of-god.com John Hehman Year Of Desolation www.yearofdesolation.com Johnie Helms Toby Keith Band www.tobykeith.com Johnnie Middleton Savatage www.savatage.com Jon Ridens Of The Son www.oftheson.com Jon Rubin Malevolent Creation malevolentcreation.cjb.net Jonas Torndal Grave www.grave.se Joseph Duplantier Gojira gojira-music.com Jure Nemec Nasty / Turbo / Vabe www.myspace.com/turbopowerofmetal Iavor Bojinov New Revival www.myspace.com/newrevival Karl Sanders Nile www.nile-catacombs.net Ken Jacobsen Unleashed Power www.unleashedpower.com Kevin Bond Superjoint Ritual www.superjointritual.com Lance Harrison Hirax www.hirax.org Lenny DiSclafani Agnostic Front www.agnosticfront.com Marcus Sunesson The Crown www.thecrownonline.com Mark Morton Lamb of God www.lamb-of-god.com Mark Serrano A Dozen Furies www.adozenfuries.com Marvin Vriesde Dew Scented www.dew-scented.de/ Matt Aub Time Lord www.myspace.com/timelordband Matt Crooks Division www.division-usa.com Matt Tuck Bullet For My Valentine www.bulletformyvalentine1.com/ Metal Mike Chlasciak Halford www.robhalford.com Michael McGregor Bionic Jive www.myspace.com/bionicjive Mike Blevins Division www.division-usa.com Mike Halland Crushed www.crushed.net Nornagest Enthroned www.enthroned-horde.com Ola Lindgren Grave www.grave.se Phil Collen Def Leppard www.defleppard.com Phil Demmel Machine Head www.machinehead1.com Phil Fasciana Malevolent Creation malevolentcreation.cjb.net Randy Davis Body Of Scars www.bodyofscars.com Ric Eubank Face Down www.facedownlfv.com Rob Cavestany Death Angel www.deathangel.com Ryan Furr Of The Son www.oftheson.com Sam Wallace Lachrymal www.lachrymal.co.uk Scott Habermann Scott Habermann Project www.scotthabermann.com Scott Hull Pig Destroyer www.pigdestroyer.net Scott Krell Face Down www.facedownlfv.com Serj Tankian System of a Down www.systemofadown.com Shawn Whitaker Insidious Decrepancy www.insidiousdecrepancy.net Symon Alhaddad Vaticide www.vaticide.net T.C.S. Devane www.myspace.com/devane Terry Syrek Mindwalk www.terrysyrek.com Zakk Wylde Ozzy Osbourne www.ozzy.com Category:Jackson